thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Loric Chests
"'Everything you need to know, it's all in the Chest.'" -Henri, I Am Number Four The Loric Chests are special wooden chests that were sent by the Elders with the Garde who escaped Lorien, excluding Ella. It was presumably given to each member of the ennead at birth. The Chests contain Inheritances, objects that are supposed to help the Garde. The Inheritances are usually connected to their Legacies, or display functions of other Legacies. Some of them are useful in combat, and in each Garde's Chest is a Phoenix Stone, an object intended to help jumpstart Lorien. Appearance Each Chest is intricately carved and "the size of a microwave oven, almost perfectly square, a foot and a half by a foot and a half." They have symbols intricately carved into them as well. Each has a padlock without a keyhole. The Chests are described as being heavy and bothersome to carry around. This is proven when Henri hides the Chest in an oven, seeing as it is too heavy to carry in battle. Eight even jokes that he wishes the Elders had given them backpacks instead. Loridas' Charm Elder Loridas cast a charm similar to that on the Nine Garde Children the Chests were given to. The Chests can only be unlocked by the Garde and Cêpan together, unless the Cêpan dies, in which case the Garde can open it alone. The Chests are also indestructible, Henri stating that someone "could run over it with a steam-roller and it wouldn't even be dented." Number One's Chest While most of the contents of One's Inheritance are unknown, she did in fact have a Macrocosm of Lorien's solar system. When she died, it stayed locked. It is currently in possession of the Mogadorians. Number Two's Chest The contents of Number Two's Chest are unknown, and it is also unknown what happened to Maggie's Inheritance after she died, since it is presumed the Mogadorians never found it. Number Three's Chest The contents of Number Three's Chest are unknown, and it is unknown what happened to Hannu's Inheritance after he died, since it is presumed the Mogadorians never found it. Number Four's Chest In order of appearance: * Legacy Crystal - 'A perfectly smooth and oblong crystal with a cloudy center, used to spread Lumen through the body. * '''Macrocosm - '''Seven glass orbs of varying sizes that act as Lorien's solar system. They display the current condition of the planets and they will merge together to form a macrocosm of Earth if another Loric Chest is opened. It serves as a communication system to be used alongside a Transmitter. * '''Healing Stone - '''A flat black rock that heals any injury inflicted with the intent to harm or kill. It must be used right away and the pain of healing is double that of the original pain. * '''Salt - '''Round pebbles that slow and numb the effects of Mogadorian daggers. It generates a short-term burst of energy, but the effects dilute immediately if Legacies are used simultaneously with the item. * '''Crystal Ball - '''A perfectly round crystal no bigger than a Ping-Pong ball. If touched by a Garde, it pulses and glows brightly. Apparently it needs to be used a certain way or generates a type of radiation, as it made both John and Six feel like they were holding a radioactive cactus, where their stomachs compressed and acid climbed up their throats. * '''Black Diamond - '''Usage unknown. * '''Phoenix Stone* - '''Brittle leaves bound with twine. When touched, they release the winds of Lorien. * '''Talisman - '''A star-shaped talisman made of Loralite. Usage unknown. * '''Red Oval Bracelet** - '''A bracelet that acts as a force field with many different uses. If touched by anyone else other than the user, it will release an electrical shock. To prevent projectile, aerial, or brute attacks, the bracelet will expand across the entire arm in a sheath of the red material before spreading and popping open as a six-foot umbrella shield. It is impenetrable to most attacks, but will be affected by Garde with heightened strength enhancement, as Nine was able to leave dents in it, and is also greatly affected by Mogadorian magic and technology. * '''Amber - '''An amber-colored stone in the shape of a raindrop. Usage unknown. * '''Flat Stone - '''A flat, pearl-colored circular stone. Usage unknown. * '''Pearl - '''Usage unknown. * '''Dagger - '''A small dagger with a four-inch blade made of diamond, sharper than any razor one might find on Earth. It wraps around the user's hand like a Mogadorian cannon's handle, and is sharp enough to parry a Mogadorian sword and even break it in half. * '''Xitharis - '''A pale yellow stone, its surface waxy and smooth. It comes from Lorien's first moon. It allows one Garde to transfer a Legacy to another for a little over an hour. If pressed to the forehead, the energy from the Garde is focused into the stone, darkening it slightly. Xitharis only activates if touched again. * '''Sustenance* - '''A blue cube that acts as a water substitute. Number Five's Chest In order of appearance: * '''Hidden Blade - '''A weapon that has the appearance of a leather sleeve that goes over the forearm. When the user flexes, a sleek one-foot blade extends from the underside of the wrist. * '''Flute - '''An intricate flute carved from solid obsidian. It is used to control alien creatures. Number Six's Chest The contents of Number Six's Chest are unknown, and the location is unknown as well, as it went missing after Six returned for it. It was believed to be in possession of the Mogadorians, but this is unknown. Number Seven's Chest In order of appearance: * '''Gloves - '''Dark gloves made from an alien material. They shimmer when touched, and when clapped together detonate a concussion of sound extremely close to that of a sonic boom. * '''Glasses** - '''Dark glasses made from an alien material. They show the user short glimpses into the future. * '''Branch* - '''A small tree branch with the bark pared away that controls plant life. * '''Compass - '''A circular device with a glass lens and floating needle, similar to a compass. Usage unknown. * '''Transmission Device - '''A glowing red crystal that turns blue after use. When touched by a Garde, it grows warm, glows, and hums. It serves as a communication system to be used alongside a Macrocosm. * '''Phoenix Stone* - '''A slim vial of crystal-clear liquid loralite. When the air touches it, the liquid briefly transforms to a shade of blue exactly the same as Loralite stones. If the glass is touched by Loric, the liquid beneath it glows blue. When poured out, the liquid gains mass and density until it turns into a nugget of Loralite. Number Eight's Chest In order of appearance: *'Glass Ring - 'Usage unknown. *'Phoenix Stone - 'A curved antler that summons Chimærae. At close range, it is almost like catnip to a Chimæra, and will make them ecstatic. *'Cloth - 'A black piece of cloth that shimmers blue and red when touched. Usage unknown. *'Duplicator - 'A thin piece of gold the length of a pencil. When being used it expands out and down, like a scroll, and hovers. It will make a duplicate of the user when they stand behind it. *'Green Crystal - 'A crystal that releases wind when it glows. Number Nine's Chest In order of appearance: *'Red Rock - 'A tiny red brick that allows the user to see through objects. *'Joust** - 'A short silver pipe that is used in combat. It expands from both ends until over six feet long and glowing red. At the ends of the pipe, blades can form and rotate around them. *'Strand of Green Stones - 'A projectile device that spins, hovering in the air and acting as a black hole. *'Ball - 'A round object covered with small bumps. It can change colors (from green, to yellow, to black, etc.) and size. When it bounces, the bumps explode into razor-sharp spikes. *'Sustenance* - 'A yellow cube that acts as a food substitute when sucked on. *'Transmission Device - 'A glowing red crystal the size of a cigarette lighter that works as a communication system to be used alongside a Macrocosm. *'Phoenix Stone* - '''Filled with rich, chocolate-brown soil that is meant for growing things. Footnotes * Single asterisk (*) means that the object was definitely committed to the Earth. * Double Asterisk (**) means that the object was definitely destroyed. Gallery '''Depictions of the Garde's Inheritance: Legacy Crystal.jpg Macrocosm Solar System Form.jpg Healing Stones.jpg Loric Salt.jpg Crystal Ball.png Black Diamond.jpg Leaves Tied w- Twine.jpg Star-Shaped Talisman.jpg Red Bracelet Shield.jpg Pearl Stone.jpg Diamond Dagger.jpg Xitharis.jpg Macrocosm in Earth Form.jpg Dark Gloves.jpg Dark Glasses.jpg Plant Controlling Tree Branch.jpg Compass-like Device.jpg Transmission Device.png X-Ray Rock.jpg Joust Rod.jpg Strand of Green Rocks.jpg Spikey Ball.jpg Purple Phasing Pebble.jpg Food Sustenance.jpeg Water Sustenance.png Glass Ring.jpg Chimæra Totem.jpg Color Shifting Black Cloth.jpg The Duplicator.jpg Green Wind Crystal.PNG Pouch of Loric Soil.jpg Vial of Liquid Loralite.jpg Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Elders Category:Discussion Pages